


De James à Wolverine

by chonaku



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Cross Over, Gen, wolverine origin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: James Howlett est mort à l’instant même où des griffes lui poussent des mains et qu’il les plonge avec rage dans le corps du tueur de son père, avant de s’enfuir.





	De James à Wolverine

James Howlett est mort à l’instant même où des griffes lui poussent des mains et qu’il les plonge avec rage dans le corps du tueur de son père, avant de s’enfuir. Sous forme de chiot moitié apeuré, moitié fou, son daemon le suit, se roule dans l’herbe lorsque son humain s’effondre, essaie de le rejoindre parmi les feuilles mortes lorsqu’il se roule en boule, transi de froid et de peur.  
James Howlett est mort lorsqu’on lui donne un autre nom, que son daemon se transforme, se fige pour devenir un animal nuisible, que les deux partent la nuit hurler leur désespoir avec les loups.  
James Howlett est mort à l’instant même où Logan a commencé à naître.


End file.
